Prime Hearts
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: When the Ministry of magic betrays Carmelita Potter and her boyfriend Krad Paxen by sending them through the Veil, it sends the two lovers to Krad's home dimension where two factions lead by a pair of warring brothers have arrived on Earth and are fighting once e lovers are soon pulled in between sides as Krad is related directly to both leaders, Optimus Prime and Megatron.
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok so I've been reading this AMAZING HP/Transformers crossover called Sparks of Magic written by the awesome **ChocoholicDiabetic1412** here on FF and needless to say she has sparked some rather adorable yet hilarious ideas for crossovers within the same crossover section. So please enjoy this idea and prepare to laugh your butts off! Kon, Hit it!

Kon: Ok Amalthea, does not own HP, Transformers (Movies or TV series) and any songs that might appear. All she does own is family ties, the pairing and the idea that created this AU and story, Please enjoy and please vote in her Poll on her profile page! This also takes place about 3 days to about 4 and half days before the start of TF: Prime once they make it to Jasper and just a week after the end of the M.O.M fight in book 5 of HP

Ch.1

The 15 year old girl bit her lip gently as she managed to grab her boyfriend's hand despite being handcuffed just like him, The Minster of Magic, old chocolate bar himself read the bogus charges against her and Krad Paxen then told the two that they were to be sent through the veil for being "Dark" magic users in training causing her boyfriend to snort softly while he gently squeezed her hand. The minister then asked if the two of them had any last words causing the two to look at each other with a prankster's spark to their eyes as Krad then said "Just so you know when the REAL truth comes out about me and Lita, just remember you're the ones who screwed yourselves over but for now…"

Carmelita "Lita" Rosa Potter then spoke up and said "You can remember this as the day you LOST the help and trust of Lita Potter and Krad Paxen for when the slag finally hits the fragging fan!"

With that the two lovers stepped back into the veil and tumbled backwards as they held hands all the way through the Arch…

Lita moaned softly as she opened her eyes and hissed at the small but pounding headache she had before she sat up slowly to look around, she was surrounded by trees and one look at the sky told her it was now sunset as she stood up and called out "Shadowstar, where are you, love?"

Lita jumped at hearing a soft rumble behind her and turned to see a MASSIVE metal dragon that was a perfectly blended combination of an Asian dragon and Western dragon with thin metal wires forming the dragon's flowing mane that went to the tip of his tail. The dragon's optics glowed soft toxic green as he lowered his head to the young female who grinned and gently began to stroke his muzzle and said "You OK, my love?"

The dragon rumbled softly then said "I'm fine, Lita…I'm unable to take my organic forms at the moment though. The veil's magic screwed up some of my programs that help me shift back and forth so they'll need to repair themselves before that can happen."

Lita nodded then planted a soft kiss on his muzzle as she said "It's all good, we'll go with the flow for now but we should probably leave the area just in case."

Shadowstar nodded and gently lowered his head as his girlfriend climbed on with practiced ease then took to the sky as his silver, midnight blue and dark purple cybertronian armor blended perfectly with the darkening skies…

2 days later…

Shadowstar let off a soft purr as he looked down at the sleeping femme who won his spark after one of his father's most trusted mechs tried to kill him by shoving him through an experimental portal the guy had been working on only for Lord Primus himself to save him and give him the form of a magic using human. He remembered how Primus asked him to protect Lita until he could return the young mech to his home dimension safely once the time-lines was caught up, he had agreed and the past few years of growing up from being 3 to now being 16 and Lita being 15 had been some of the best times of his life but now he was back home and his girlfriend was with him making him very happy. Shadowstar's thoughts then turned to his dad and his uncle as he hoped the civil war of his planet was finally over but knowing his dad who was stubborn as could be…

Shadowstar chuckled softly then looked up into the lightening skies above as he whispered "I'm finally home and I can't wait to see you and Uncle Orion again, dad…I've missed you guys so much…"

He then turned his head to his girlfriend as she began to stir then sat up with a yawn before looking up at him with a smile and saying "Good morning, love, Ready to travel a bit more?"

Shadowstar chuckled softly and then said "Let's fly, we did just cross over into Nevada last night when we stopped and I think I caught something familiar but it's too faint at the moment to possibly tell."

Lita looked at him curiously causing him to smile at the kitten like look she had then said "I think I detected some cybertronian signals here in Nevada somewhere…"

Lita's eyes lit up happily then she then said "we should get going then… by the way how are your program repairs coming along?"

Shadowstar quickly checked then smiled and said "Just a few hours and they'll be completely repaired finally."

The couple looked at each other happily then Shadowstar lowered his head as Lita climbed on and held on tight to his mane from her spot just behind his head as her love launched upwards into the air as they soared into the sky towards the faint signals her dragon had detected…

Three hours later…

Shadowstar touched down about 15 minutes from Jasper as they hid behind one of the many rock pillars in the area, Lita jumped to the ground then spun and watched in awe as her love quickly shifted to his organic human form and opened his toxic green eyes as he smiled sweetly at her. Lita giggled then tackled him happily as she gave him a passionate kiss which Shadowstar or Krad as he went by in human form gladly returned, they parted after a few seconds as Lita gently brushed a few strands of black hair streaked with the 3 main colors of his armor from his face and asked "So…what should we do? I mean we can't exactly go into town and find somewhere to stay right away, we have no records here and…"

Krad chuckled as he gently placed a lightly tanned finger on her soft pink lips then said "Take it easy, my little nightingale. I think I might have an idea that could work but it means using a few glamour spells to disguise our real looks for now and using those "Puss in Boots" eyes of yours to make our story convincing."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

Krad smirked then explained the idea and story behind their disguises as Lita snickered but had to admit that the plan had a high chance of working out for them, they then cast the spells and also made their clothes looked really roughed up and old before they trudged into town with Lita acting very skittish and scared at everything while Krad looked determined but wary as he made sure to keep looking over his shoulder every few minutes as his arm wrapped around Lita's shoulders while walking through the small town of Jasper Nevada. It wasn't long before a local officer noticed the two and noticed the way they were acting before approaching them and asking "excuse me you two but are you all right?"

Krad pitched his voice a bit higher than normal and said "Not really officer, me and my girlfriend who also happens to be my traveling companion….finally escaped a few weeks ago from a group of people that had killed the last remains of our families we lived with when very young and kidnapped us…"

The officer froze in shock then said "let's get you two down to station, get your story then find somewhere safe for you to stay for now, OK?"

Krad nodded and then turned his head to Lita as he said "Let's go, 19…he can help us avoid detection for now hopefully…"

Lita then nodded then said in a very quiet and shy voice filled with slight "fear", "OK, 20…I trust you…"

The officer held back a growl at the two teens calling themselves by numbers and got them into the patrol car as he asked the young male, "May I ask what your real names are?"

"We don't know to be honest….we had been too little to remember our real names when taken and they always just called us by the numbers…the people who took us always seemed to be testing us and drawing blood for some reason. We took the chance to run after I overheard them saying something about getting rid of me and 19 permanently as we served our purpose to them…"

Needless to say the next two days was a bit of whirlwind of activity as the officer who helped them managed to get them staying with an elderly lady who need help around her home which the two were more than willing to do in return for being able to stay with her for now...

Meanwhile…

Optimus sat on his berth as he gazed down at an old picture with a sad wistful smile, His brother stood next to him in the picture with their arm around each other's shoulders while a small sparkling resembling his brother sat on the interlinked arms holding up with both hands in what humans called a peace sign with a mile wide grin on the little one's face. Optimus stared down at the sparkling in the picture in fond remembrance of the green eyed sparkling often giving him and his brother run for their money for somehow finding all sorts of trouble while his Sister in law, primus bless her departed spark, was out running errands leaving them to babysit his nephew. Optimus sighed as an old wish/dream made its way into his head " _What I would give to have those days back again….when everything was going alright…_ "

Optimus then sighed as he got a call from Ratchet on their private comm.-line and quickly placed the picture back on the small shelf above his desk before heading out to talk with the cranky medic; little did the Autobot leader know about the surprise he would soon receive within only a day or 2…

A Day and half later…

Lita and Krad smiled as they walked down the street holding hands when Krad suddenly stopped looking like he was staring at something only he could see before suddenly giving an excited grin to Lita's confusion, Krad then said "Hey love…why don't we head out towards the truck-stop on the edge of town? I heard something about a rather cool looking Semi-truck being parked there today."

Lita blinked then realized he knew something she didn't but she nodded as they quickly hurried towards the truck stop where she spotted a large red, blue and silver semi-truck parked near the exit next to the highway, Krad then leaned in as he gently kissed her cheek and whispered softly, "Head to the washroom and release the glamour spells then meet me outside once I get back from my own bathroom break…"

Lita nodded then did as asked as she entered the female washroom which was thankfully empty of other people as she released the spells then walked out the door to the meeting spot, she waited only 5 minutes when her boyfriend came out with his waist length hair done in a tight braid and wearing a turtleneck deep teal colored tank top and tight black jeans with black and teal sneakers completing the look. Krad made his way over to her and gave her a gentle kiss as he then took her hand and began leading her towards the large semi she had noticed earlier…

10 minutes earlier…

Optimus could feel himself tremble as they finally got an identification of the cybertronian life signal they had been receiving over the past few days earlier that morning and it took everything he had to not race out of the hideout like a bat out of hell to go get his nephew right that minute, he waited quietly in the parking lot he was in then took a deep breath as he signaled his nephew to open his private comm.-line. He only waited a few seconds before got an answer over the line, " _This is Shadowstar, may I ask who this is?_ "

" _My designation is Optimus Prime but I believe you know me by a far more familiar name, Shadowstar…does the name Orion Pax sound familiar to you?_ "

" _No way, NO SLAGGING WAY! UNCLE ORION?!_ "

Optimus couldn't hold back his amused chuckle at the excitement in his nephew's voice as he then said " _Hello nephew…it's been a long time._ "

" _You think? Where are you and is dad OK? What about the others like Uncle Sound wave, Uncle Cliffjumper and Cousin Bee?_ "

" _One question at a time, Shadow….I'm currently at the Jasper truck stop and I'm not sure about my brother….We haven't talked at all in years and the three you mentioned are fine, at least what for as far as I know about Soundwave…but Cliffjumper and Bumblebee are back at the Autobot base at the moment and are fine._ "

" _Dad's still being a stubborn as the Pit afthole, huh?_ "

" _Sadly yes but we can talk about that later but for now, is there any way you can come to me and we can head back to the base together?_ "

" _I sure can but I have a bit of a request to make, Uncle Orion…_ "

Optimus snorted and said in a joking tone, " _No you can't bring your pet turbo-fox to base…._ "

" _Oh ha-ha, that's very funny uncle Orion. No, my request is I have my girlfriend with me who knows my secret and can help me explain where I've been for last few years and I'm wondering if she can come with us….she has no family left at all so…_ "

" _That is no problem nephew, I would be honored to meet her and hopefully help her prepare to meet your father once that time comes…_ "

" _Yeah….my money's on Lita once that happens. Dad wasn't kidding when he said I was probably going meet a girl with a temper like Mom's and fall helm over peds for her…_ "

" _You're kidding me…It actually happened?!_ "

" _Yep….needless to say, I try NOT to get on her bad side…_ "

Optimus then swore softly to himself then thought " _Looks like I owe him that bottle of High-grade then…I can't believe that joke bet we made actually came true._ "

He then cleared his thoughts and said to Shadowstar, " _The sooner you can get here the better time we can make back to base, just look for a large Red, Blue and silver semi without a trailer in the parking lot._ "

" _Sure thing Uncle Orion, You need to keep an eye out for two teens. The guy will have black hair with the colors of my armor streaked in it while it's in a braid down to his waist; the girl will have sea jade colored eyes, really dark auburn hair and an emerald green choker around her neck with a silver crescent moon on it. That's going to be me and Lita._ "

Optimus agreed then they shut the comm.-line as Optimus waited quietly for the two teens to arrive, he then noticed two teens come out of the truck stop fitting the description he had been given and were starting to head towards him. He quietly waited until they were close enough for him hear what they were saying as the Young male then said "I wonder where Uncle Orion is? He did say he'd meet us here at his truck…"

Optimus activated his holoform program and stepped out of his actual body with a smile as he called to his nephew, "Shadow, I'm over here."

He watched as his nephew grinned and quickly led the very pretty teen girl with him over as he then gave Optimus a hug which the Autobot leader gladly returned, Shadowstar then stepped back and held his hand out to the young girl as he said "Uncle Orion, This is my Girlfriend, Carmelita Potter but we mostly call her Lita for short. Lita, this is my Uncle Orion I've told you about."

Optimus shook hands with her as she then said with a sweet smile "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Pax… Krad's told me so much about you."

"Please call me Orion in private and Optimus around my team; it's certainly nice to meet you too, Miss Potter."

"If I can call you by your First name then please call me Lita, it's only fair."

Optimus chuckled then said "Why don't we head back and we can talk?"

The teens nodded then climbed into the cab as Optimus dismissed his holoform before pulling out of the Truck stop parking lot and heading out towards the base…

15 minutes later…

Shadowstar chuckled as he listened to his Uncle and his love debate about favorite books they liked to read as his Uncle drove down the highway towards the outskirts of Jasper, he then noticed his Uncle turn off the road and head straight for the nearby Cliffs as a door suddenly opened and they drove inside into what appeared to be an old military base hidden inside the cliffs. Optimus came to a stop then opened his doors as Lita and Shadowstar climbed out then stood off to the side as Optimus returned to his "humanoid" mode, Shadowstar then grinned and gave his love a mischievous look as she sighed in amusement and said "I'm not to blame if anyone attacks you in that form…."

Optimus looked on in slightly confused amusement as Lita backed away from Shadowstar whose form blurred suddenly as a young mech took the male teen's place before offering his hand to Lita who quickly climbed on as he placed her on his shoulder where she cuddled into his neck happily. Optimus blinked then looked at his Nephew for an explanation as Shadowstar gave a small chuckle and said "it's a REALLY long story; Uncle and I'd really just want to tell it only once if that's OK…"

Optimus gave his nephew an understanding look then said "We have about an hour to an hour and half before the others come back from patrol and Ratchet finishes his….catnap in the medic bay. You can explain everything then but until then….why don't I get you caught up on what's been going on since I last saw you…"

"That would be awesome, Uncle Orion. I've really missed you guys…"

Optimus smiled and then said "I've missed you too, youngling. I'm just glad you're OK…"

An hour and 15 minutes later…

Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper all rolled into the base only to see an unknown but strangely familiar Mech talking with Optimus and Ratchet who had looks of amusement on their faces at what was being said and a small but pretty teenaged human girl sitting on the mech's shoulder with a bright smile as she tried to hide her soft giggles, Cliffjumper was the first to speak up as he stepped forward and said "Optimus…who's the new guy?"

The four slightly jumped then the unknown Mech turned causing Cliffjumper and Bumblebee's optics to widen in shock as Bee erupted in cheerful clicks and whistles of delight while Cliff promptly grinned and said "Well I'll be, Shadowstar! When did you get here?"

The young mech grinned and then said "Just got to the base today but me and my Girlfriend have been in Jasper for 3 ½ days already. How have been you, Uncle Cliff?"

"I'm good and what's this about a girlfriend because I certainly don't see another Femme around here…"

Shadowstar just smirked and pointed to the teen sitting on his shoulder with the words "Guys… Meet Lita, Lita meet some of my extended family. And before you guys ask, we are going to explain how we met and everything that's happened since I last saw you guys…"

With that the Autobots quickly got comfortable as Shadowstar and Lita began their story….


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok so I've been reading this AMAZING HP/Transformers crossover called Sparks of Magic written by the awesome **ChocoholicDiabetic1412** here on FF and needless to say she has sparked some rather adorable yet hilarious ideas for crossovers within the same crossover section. So please enjoy this idea and prepare to laugh your butts off! Kon, Hit it!

Kon: Ok Amalthea, does not own HP, Transformers (Movies or TV series) and any songs that might appear. All she does own is family ties, the pairing and the idea that created this AU and story, Please enjoy and please vote in her Poll on her profile page! This also takes place about 3 days to about 4 and half days before the start of TF: Prime once they make it to Jasper and just a week after the end of the M.O.M fight in book 5 of HP

AN: **I'm not a major Fan of MLP but I don have a few favourite Characters with Luna and Discord tied for first so yeah... The Last Unicorn for the win though!**

Ch.2

Shadowstar tried hard not to laugh at the disbelieving looks him and Lita were getting from the Autobots after they finished their story, Lita was just shaking her head with an amused sigh when Ratchet spoke up and said "Prove it."

Shadowstar snorted in amusement as he looked at Lita and said "You owe me $10 dollars now, I told you Ratchet would say it first."

Lita just smiled and then said "Just put me down, love and show them the one bit of proof they can't deny."

Shadowstar just chuckled as he gently placed Lita on to the platform next to him then backed away so he had plenty of room before shifting to his Alt mode, the startled swears and his Cousin's excited comments made him laugh along with the looks of pure shock on Ratchet's and his uncle's faces as he sat on his haunches with an amused glean to his optics. Cliffjumper was the first one to snap out of the shock and said "Holy Primus...just how big are you in that form, kiddo?"

Shadow shrugged and then said in perfect English, "No idea...we never really checked before."

Lita then coughed and said "He's not the only one with a "beast" mode, there's a branch of complex magic know as the Animagus transformation where the Witch or Wizard can take on the form of an animal spirit but there has been cases of some people having at least up to 3 forms depending on their magical strength recorded. I have 2 Animagus forms myself."

Optimus looked at Lita curiously then asked "What are your forms?"

Lita smiled then said "My first form is the one that got me the nickname Wind-Dancer and it's the form of a Black-winged Kite which is a type of raptor or as they're more commonly know, Birds of Prey while my second had our friends laughing at the irony for two hours..."

Shadowstar chuckled then said "Yeah but that's because Dragons aren't supposed to get along with that species at all according to legend."

That got a few eye ridges raised at them as Lita chuckled and said "My second form is a Alicorn but it's certainly not the kind you would see today, I personally blame my obsession with a movie called " **The Last Unicorn** " for my Alicorn form's shape and my favourite character from a show called My Little Pony named Luna's dark side for the coloration."

Optimus then asked "Do you mind showing us your forms, Lita?"

"Not at all!"

Lita then focused on her Alicorn form first as she felt the familiar sensation of her form shifting then looked up at the others as Cliffjumper gave a low whistle and said "Ok, NOW that's a cool form..."

Lita's mane was a deep night sky blue with flecks of star silver along with the lion like tuft on the end of her tail while her body was pretty much the same as the Last Unicorn from the movie but was a pitch black colour with a deep purplish blue splotch covering her hind quarters with a silver crescent moon with 3 small silvery-blue stars around the moon and her silver horn and hooves completed the look. Lita gently pawed the floor as she spread her black wings with silvery tips to stretch them before she then began to focus again, the others watched in awe as the Alicorn began to shrink and shift to a much lighter coloration revealing a female black-winged kite standing there with closed eyes. Shadowstar smiled as the small bird of prey opened her eyes to reveal the pretty sea jade coloured eyes he loved so much, the small bird then flew into the air with a shrill cry and circled around the others happily before landing between his horns as she shifted back to human with a smile. The next moment had them laughing as a loud BANG was heard through the base as Ratchet fell backwards and hit the ground out cold as Shadowstar then asked "Please tell me someone caught that on video?!"

Optimus just snorted as he thought to himself, "Well, things are going to get very interesting on base..."

3 days later...

Lita yawned and sat up as she stretched her arms then looked beside her with a smile, she gently stroked the smooth metal plating on the one beside her as she said "Shadowstar, time to get up and ready for our first day of school my love."

The pile of metal shifted as it uncurled from the ball position around her and revealed Shadowstar in his dragon form, he then sat up and yawned while Lita went into the wash room to get cleaned up as he stretched like a large cat before getting off the berth and shifting to his human form. Lita soon came out of the washroom as he gave her a quick kiss before he went in to have his shower, Lita just smiled then turned to the outfit she had picked out the night before as she went behind the changing screen...

Shadowstar walked out of the washroom and smiled as his love stepped out from behind the changing screen dressed in a midnight blue Asian based halter top with a mini grey jean jacket paired with a pair of dark grey yoga Capri pants that had a teal stripe on the sides narrowing to a point just under her knee with matching runners and white ankle socks, he then said "looking good love."

Lita just smiled and said "I'll go whip something up for our breakfast quickly before either Uncle Cliff or your uncle Orion takes us to school."

Shadow just smiled and nodded as she left the room, he was glad that Lita was fitting in with his family so well that she was already calling Cliffjumper uncle which had the large red mech over the moon first time she called him that, Lita had also bonded with Ratchet as she often helped the grumpy doctor by organizing the supplies and papers in the medic bay for him while Ratchet found her snarkiness when annoyed rather hilarious because not even Optimus was exempt from it. Shadow then finished getting ready as he grabbed his and Lita's backpacks then made his way out of their shared room, Shadow then made his way into the kitchen where Lita had made a simple breakfast sandwich for them each using eggs, turkey bacon, spinach and a thin slice of Gouda on sourdough English muffins.

Cliffjumper then came in and said "Time to go you two...Optimus is going to take you while I go on patrol today."

Lita stiffened slightly as she suddenly had a bit of a bad feeling about Cliffjumper going on patrol then spoke up "Uncle Cliff...be careful. I mean even more then usual...I have a bad feeling about you being on Patrol by yourself today..."

Cliffjumper looked at Lita in concern as the last few times she had gotten those feelings since meeting her, she was usually proved correct despite the fact she just had a forbidding feeling and it saved Arcee's life once already. Cliffjumper then said "I will kiddo and thanks for the possible heads up."

Lita grinned and finished her breakfast before giving the large red mech a quick hug on his foot before her and Shadowstar head out to Optimus for their ride to school...

20 minutes later...

Optimus smiled as he activated his holoform program before exiting his true body with his nephew and his girlfriend holding their backpacks, he walked with them to the office where they talked with the principal and the teens were given their class schedules before they gave Optimus a hug and headed off to class. Optimus quickly left with a smile and soon pulled out of the parking lot to head back to base...

meanwhile...

Lita and Shadow waited quietly outside their homeroom as the teacher was letting the class know they had new students joining them, they were soon let in and stood at the front of the class as they were asked to introduce themselves. Lita and Shadow glanced at each other and nodded as Shadow went first, "My name is Krad Paxen but my friends use the nickname of Shadow for me. I'm 16 years old and some of my hobbies are music, martial arts and cosplaying with my girlfriend from some of our favourite video games and Anime."

Lita then spoke next and said "My name is Carmelita Potter but I usually go by Lita for short, I'm 15 years old and some of my hobbies are Drawing, parkour, Free running and like Krad said cosplaying with him from some of our favourite games and anime."

A student suddenly spoke up in an arrogant tone and asked, "Wait, you two are dating?"

The teacher then scolded the student whose name was Vince for speaking out of turn and being nosy when Lita spoke up and said "Actually yes, we are dating and have been together for just over three years and have been best friends since we were 3 and 4 years old."

Right then and there, the other girls and most of the guys quickly got the message that the 2 were very happy with each other and they were off limits. The teacher then had Shadow and Lita sit next to a young 12 year old boy with reddish brown hair and glasses named Rafael and behind an other boy by the name of Jackson Darby but mostly was called Jack by everyone else. The day past by quickly as Lita and Shadow became quick friends with Jack and Lita practically "adopting" Raf as her baby brother in all but blood by the end of the day especially after the red headed jerk named Vince tried to hurt Raf in in the lunch room during break, he quickly learned not to invoke both Shadow and Lita's tempers after that while the teacher actually had to hide a grin at the lecture Lita gave the boy. Needless to say, Raf practically adore Lita for sticking up for him and he quickly warmed up to Shadow just as much as Lita. By the time the school day ended, Lita and Shadow had big smiles but had to politely decline Raf's invite to hang out as Shadow explained they still had to unpack some of their stuff at his uncle place's and that they would be willing to hang out another time. Raf was fine with their explanation and wished them a good day as they parted ways...

meanwhile...

"What in the PIT do you mean your leader owes my leader a thing of High grade?!"

Cliffjumper snorted and then said "I don't know the details about the deal or whatever it is, I only overheard Optimus mention it to Ratchet and the hatchet nearly choked on his energon from laughing..."

Starscream had a classic "WTF?" face as he stared at the red Autobot with a motionless Soundwave off to his right, Cliffjumper then remembered something he promised Shadow to do if he saw the intelligence Officer and then spoke up "Soundwave, I'm supposed to tell you that you now owe a certain youngling 20 credits about some bet you two made and that he's currently staying with us but is willing to meet in a neutral area to hang out and talk."

Soundwave went stiff and then played a recording of a younger version of a familiar voice for Cliffjumper, " _ **Uncle Wave, can we play for a bit?**_ "

Cliffjumper snorted then nodded as he said "he's fine and the kid has one PIT of a story about what's been happening with him..."

Starscream then butted in and said "Wait...hold on a minute, are you telling us that Shockwave lied to all of us and that Shadowstar, the son of lord Megatron is ALIVE?!"

Cliffjumper nodded and then said "Shadow's pretty pissed at Shockwave but that's part of his story to tell, not mine."

Needless to say, Cliff couldn't help but save the memory of Starscream's face to his memory files because of how priceless it was. The next thing anyone knew, Starscream was flat on his back from glitching as the others in the room stared then broke out into amused laughter. Soundwave just shook his head then asked the drones to take Cliff to the brig for now and to have one of the medics take care of his wounds for now, the masked Mech then turned back to his duties and began to do his job automatically as his mind raced at the information he had learned. His godson was ALIVE, Megatron along with the other high ranking Officers had been devastated when Shockwave had contacted them that the youngling had been killed by going into the lab unannounced during a highly dangerous experiment that was going on at that moment. Megatron had mourned his only child for a good two solar cycles but now...the news of his godson being alive and only him and Shadowstar knew of their little bet they had between themselves was enough to make HIM almost glitch. Soundwave then gave a small vent before trying to refocus on his duties for the next 15 minutes before giving up, he then released Lazerbeak and gave her orders to find, confirm the Autobot's story and then relay a request to meet with Shadowstar privately somewhere that could be used as neutral ground for them. The small bird like femme nodded then flew off to begin her task with a trill of excitement at seeing her god-brother after so long ...

half an hour later...

Shadowstar and Lita were flying through the evening sky as they head for a nearby rock pillar, the large metal dragon landed as he let out a small frustrated snarl while Lita cooed soothingly at him and said "Easy love, remember he's still alive. Uncle Cliff going to be OK...we just need to have faith."

Shadowstar sighed as he lowered his head for Lita to get off and then nuzzled her gently as he said "I know, Lita...I'm just frustrated about this whole thing..."

Lita kissed his muzzle gently with an understanding smile then moved to the edge of the pillar as she sat down, Shadowstar shifted to his bipedal form and then gently scooped her as he sat down and placed her on his shoulder causing Lita to laugh softly. Lita then cuddled close to his neck as she then said "Your Uncle's a really sweet guy, love. He tries so hard to the right thing all the time..."

"That's my Uncle for you...he's always been like that even before becoming a prime."

Shadowstar suddenly stiffened as his optics dimmed a bit only for a big grin to appear as he then said "Lita...you ready to meet another family member of mine?"

Lita blinked and then nodded curiously as Shadowstar then jumped off the pillar holding her close before seamlessly shifting into his dragon form with Lita being held gently in his front claws, Lita let out a an excited laugh as they gained height and made their way towards whoever they were going to see...

5 minutes later...

Lazerbeak waited anxiously from on top of the boulder she was perched on for her god-brother to arrive when she heard the sound of large wing-beats heading her way, the bird like femme looked up as her jaw dropped in shock at the large metal dragon about to land near the boulder when she got a Comm.-link alert. Lazerbeak quickly answered it and heard a familiar but very much welcomed voice, " _Lazerbeak, you here yet?_ "

"Yes but where are you? I have a large metal dragon that just landed near the boulder I'm perched on..."

Lazerbeak was startled when a very familiar laugh came from the dragon and then called out "It's alright Lazerbeak...it's just me, I just gained a different alt. Mode after the incident that damaged my T-cog to the point it was impossible to change into a vehicle mode, from lord Primus himself..."

Lazerbeak made to answer when a slightly amused female voice spoke up and said "Love...I think you just about gave your god-sister a fragging Spark attack by not giving her a proper heads up..."

"Bite me, Lita!"

"I did last night and you didn't complain at all then..."

That got Lazerbeak laughing as Shadowstar sputtered in embarrassment while the bird like femme flew into the air and said "So... who do you have with you, Shadow? Did you FINALLY get a Femme-friend?"

Shadowstar just groaned as laughter rang out and the female voice said "Oh, I like her...she reminds me of Ginny in teasing mode."

Shadowstar just sighed then placed his left paw on top of a large boulder as Lazerbeak watched a very pretty human girl easily clambered on to the boulder then look up at her with a bright smile while giving Lazerbeak a friendly wave, Lazerbeak blinked in confusion at the girl who then spoke making the Femme realize that the human was the one she heard before, "So you're Laza as Shadow like to call you? It's nice to finally meet you!"

Lazerbeak blinked in shock then turned to look at Shadowstar as she said "Spill...NOW!"

The human burst out laughing as she looked up at Shadow and then said "Oh, I REALLY like her now."

Shadow just sighed then said "Laza...I want be able to tell my story to Dad, Uncle Wave, Uncle Star and the other officers except Shockwave at the same time as my disappearance was his fault in the first place. I don't want to repeat it any more then necessary..."

Lita watched the two with a smile as Lazerbeak nodded to Shadow's comment then said "Well Dad and Starscream are on the Nemesis but uncle Megatron is actually off planet and has been for about 3 years...I don't know when he would be back..."

Shadowstar swore softly then sighed as he then said "Fair enough...is Uncle Cliff OK though? I know he got captured earlier."

"He's a bit roughed up from Starscream but apparently the news of you being alive threw his whole "fear me, I'm a bad-aft" routine way off hence why he's still alive."

That got a round of laughter from Shadow and Lita before they calmed down and then began to talk with Lazerbeak...

Two hours later...

Shadow and Lita arrived back at the base just in time to hear Arcee mention that she and Bumblebee had been seen by two young humans to Optimus, Optimus sighed then asked for Bumblebee and Arcee to bring the two humans to the base the next day so he could explain what was going on to them personally. The two nodded as Shadow and Lita then made their way over to Optimus who noticed them and asked "And where were you two this whole time?"

Shadow chuckled then said "Me and Lita were out stargazing about an hour away when I got a comm. Message from one of my god-sisters, we met up with them in a neutral area and just talked for the last 2 hours. Laza said that Uncle Cliff is a bit roughed up but alive due to him throwing off Uncle Star's "bad-aft" routine with the news I'm alive and well."

Ratchet choked back a laugh as Optimus tried not to grin at that bit of news while Arcee and Bulkhead stared at him in shock while Bee shook his head in amusement, Optimus then asked "Did you have a nice visit with Lazerbeak then?"

Shadowstar then sighed as Lita started cackling then said "Lazerbeak is AWESOME, she reminds me of a friend of ours named Ginny with her attitude and humour. Me and her actually traded a few blackmail stories we have on Shadow."

That got everyone laughing as Shadowstar just groaned and said "Why me?"

Meanwhile...

Soundwave had just decoded the faint signal he had detected and took it to a deep in thought Starscream who was standing near the viewing window, Starscream listened to the message then asked "You're sure it's him?"

The masked mech nodded as Starscream then ordered a Space-bridge to open from the coordinates they had from the signal. The two officers watched as something came flying through and a loud, powerful voice boomed over the public comm. Lines, "Decepticons, your rightful Leader has **Returned**!"


End file.
